Follow me
by Just Anny
Summary: Song fanfiction: "Follow me", by Muse. This is straight after the Mark of Athena when Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, looking for the Doors of Death. ONE -SHOT, Percabeth


**Follow me**

"As long as we're together", Annabeth said and as she said that, Percy let go of the ledge. Together they fell into the pit. Percy's hand didn't let go of her wrist. They could see the light disappear, until the darkness had surrounded them completely. Annabeth's conscious slowly faded, but Percy hold her tight. He managed to hold Annabeth in an embrace. "I'll never let you go, I promise", he whispered as she went unconscious.

After a few seconds, she regained her conscious again. The pain in her ankle just wouldn't stop throbbing. She felt cold, but the warmth of his body made her feel like she was alive. She couldn't see a thing. The darkness had consumed them completely.

Suddenly Annabeth remembered Arachne again. If they would survive, would she too? Annabeth held Percy tighter. She was scared. Her fingertips clamped into his back. Until the warmed vanished and his back was no more. Annabeth lost conscious again.

When she woke up, her body was warm again. She felt a similar warmth to Percy's and thought she was with him again. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that the warmth came from the fire that surrounded her.

She could see a few spiders at her feet and shuddered. She couldn't move and was reliving her battle with Arachne. That was until she saw the spiders burn in the fire. She shot out of her trance and began looking around. Where was Percy? She saw an opening through the fire and crawled. She clenched her teeth so she didn't have to scream out of fear or pain.

Percy ran through the fire. The warmth consumed him, but it didn't matter. He saw Arachne crawling on the ground, but it didn't matter. Everything had disappeared, but it didn't matter. And then he saw her. Cold sweat went over his back. She looked awful, but she was alive. Her right hand reached out to him. Her strength slipped out of her and she began to drop her hand. But before it could touch the ground, Percy grabbed it.

He supported her as they walked through the depths of Tartarus. Percy's warmth was the only thing that kept her alive. "Never let go", she whispered to him as her eyelids failed to open again.

Annabeth could feel that someone was carrying her. When she opened her eyes and saw it was Percy, she couldn't help but smile. He's such a seaweed brain sometimes. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled back and knelt so she could walk again.

When she faltered, he supported her with his arm. "Don't you dare do that again", he said seriously. Annabeth nodded and together they walked again, not knowing where they should go. But she'll be following him.

Wise Girl blacked out again. This time she didn't wake up with warmth. She lifted her head and saw Percy fighting with some monsters, fire burning around them. Some were heading her way, but Percy quickly rushed to them. It was too much for him, but she couldn't help him.

He tried desperately to defend her, but hurt himself along the way. When the monsters finally turned into dust, Percy collapsed from exhaustion. He crawled toward her to see if she was okay. He found himself an angry daughter of Athena. "Stupid! Why didn't you just left me here." Percy smiled at her softly. "I made a promise"

Without awareness of the time, they walked and walked. Their stomachs growled and Percy realized they hadn't eaten in a very long time. Their body's had weakened and every step went heavier as they walked. Annabeth had lost conscious again. The son of Poseidon looked at the sky, but could see nothing but darkness.

"Father, or any other god, if you could hear me: please sent us ambrosia of nectar? Even just a little bit is fine." No answer, as expected. No one was able to help them now.

They had found a bag laying on the ground. With the help from the light that radiated from Riptide, they were able to see what was in there. To their surprise, there was nectar inside one of the bottles. Percy murmured a small "Thanks" before drinking a sip from the drink of the gods.

He brought the nectar to Annabeth's mouth and let her drink a little bit. For a moment, nothing had happened, but then she suddenly got her color back. Together they walked further toward the Doors of Death, without them knowing it.

More monsters began to cross their path. They saw a few mortals along the way too. Most of them just ignored them, but the monsters had smelled them. They probably hadn't eaten for a while. More gathered and more died.

The daughter of Athena had found a knife and fought back, just to be protected by Percy again. They were going mad. After walking for days, weeks, months, the heat and darkness had tortured them. Percy thrust his sword in one of the monsters. Dust began to cover his face.

When they couldn't see a monster anymore, they walked to each other. The many battles had wounded them gravely, but it didn't matter. Tartarus had wounded them mentally, but that didn't matter. Percy grinned at Annabeth and leaned over to her face. Their kiss was long and passionate. As long as they were together.

* * *

**[A/N]: Well, what did you think? ;) Please leave a review! And I know, this has been done a lot, but I just wanted to write this ;D**

**Song: "Follow me", by Muse**

_**~ Removed the lyrics due to copy-right issues ~**_


End file.
